


Full Stop

by jonlyfans



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Background Peter Lukas, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character, around season 4, but he's not there, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonlyfans/pseuds/jonlyfans
Summary: Martin character study in the form of bullying Elias Bouchard.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Full Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Elias's holes vaguely referred to as holes.

Martin turns up the dial for the vibrator in Elias's front and watches him twitch and squirm where he's tied to his old desk, back arching off of it as he's wracked with - what - orgasm six now? Or at least that's what Martin assumes. He'd gagged Elias with Elias's expensive tie after the second one, and it's most likely okay now to remove it. So he walks over and does so, trying and failing to feel any pity when Elias, mouth now freed, gasps for air like a dying man.

"He'll deserve every bit of it," Peter had said jovially before arranging this… _excursion_ for Elias.

Martin's pretty sure Elias can't die from suffocation anyways, or he'd have long passed running out of breath during his excessively dry administrative diatribes. Still, Martin wishes he could muster up any empathy. Just to check, you know? Not too long ago, the mere sight of someone tearing up like Elias is now would elicit an immediate reassurance from Martin. Involuntarily, even. But here he just feels a sickening emptiness.

"Bored, Martin?" Elias asks, each consonant barely stable. All of him shakes, even his hands where they're tied close to his chest, though it's worse from the waist down, legs hanging in the air where the ropework has folded his knees up and in. He's leaking dreadfully onto the polished wood of his desk, and Martin deigns to lower the settings on the vibrators in either hole. Elias's body relaxes instantly. His shoulders go slack with a dull thud onto the desk, and he breathes.

If you'd asked Martin a year ago whether he'd ever picture Elias Bouchard tied half-naked to his desk, vibrators stuffed in both holes, as he's run ragged with orgasms, Martin would've said, well, that's very graphic and inappropriate. But no, he hadn't ever pictured this. Never would've even wanted this. He's not sure he wants it now. Elias deserves it, he guesses. And Peter is an awful enabler. Peter's awful enough that Martin had some worries he'd be secretly spying on this session in that ghastly way he always does.

Peter had laughed and said, "And give Elias the satisfaction? Hardly." And, "This is for you, Martin. If I'd wanted to have some fun with Elias, I would do so myself."

Though Martin isn't so stupid as to pretend Peter doesn't get his own satisfaction out of this.

Elias's mouth pulls into a fraction of a grimace before he can feign a more neutral expression. Martin realizes suddenly that he hadn't replied to Elias's jabbing little question, and that feels more like a victory than anything so far.

"Why are you doing this?" Elias asks.

"I shouldn't have ungagged you," Martin sighs, but he's too lazy to actually rectify it.

He pulls out the vibrators instead and shuts them off, choosing to ignore the irritatingly nice moan Elias lets out. He places them to the side, out of the way, and undoes his pants so he can go back to making Elias shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> martinelias brainworms gimme gimme gimme elias a ho


End file.
